


Pretty Boy

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, truely horrible pick - up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Katherine and Jack's relationship, as told through horrible pick up lines.-----All these pick up lines come from google, so it's not my fault.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

“Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see” Kathrine looks toward the sound of the voice. 

“Are you talking to me, pretty boy?”

“Oh, so you think I’m pretty?” Pretty boy bats his eyelashes.

“Maybe,” Kathrine looks to boy over. Objectively speaking, he’s cute. “Try again next time though, pick up lines only work when I’m drunk.” 

It doesn’t occur to Kathrine that she never asked the boy's name until she’s home that night, sober as she was at the start of the night, and still thinking about the pretty boy with the dumb pick-up line

The next time Kath sees ‘pretty boy’ (as he’s been in her head), she is decidedly tipsy. 

Ok maybe a little more than tipsy, but she’s certainly not drunk, thank you very much. 

“You remind me of a magnet because you sure are attracting me over here!” Kathrine looks over and smiles brightly when she sees him. 

“Pretty Boy!” Kathrine exclaimed. (she’s definitely drunk.)

“Is that what you’re calling me now?” Pretty boy smirks at Kath. (Kathrine is alert enough to realise that he, at least, is not drunk) 

“Well, I didn’t get your name last time.” Kath pouts. 

“Jack Kelly, and how about I give you my number so we can try this again when you’re sober.”

“Pick up lines won’t work on me when I’m sober Jack Kelly” Kath giggles on his name. 

“Well, hopefully, I won’t need them by then.”

The next morning Kathrine wakes up to a text -

It’s pretty boy (or Jack, but I don’t know if you remember that, seeing as you were drunk enough to fall for my pick up line).

Kathrine, despite her headache (because she can’t deny it, got very drunk last night), smiles and replies

Kathrine Plumber. 

____

Kathrine meets Jack at the local coffee shop the following Thursday for their first date. 

They're at the cafe for 5 minutes before Jack drops his pick up line. 

“So Kitty,” (and the nickname has no effect on her thank you very much) “Aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?”

“I thought I told you pick- up lines don’t work unless I’m drunk.”

“You did, but considering we’re already on a date, this isn’t a pick-up line, it’s flirting.”

‘Clever boy.”

“Ooo I’m pretty and clever now” Kath’s eyes widen

“Oh my God, I didn’t imagine that. I actually said that to you. Oh my god” 

Jack’s laughter makes Kath's heart flop. 

_____

Kath is very nervous to meet Jack's family. 

She’s been dating him for nearly 6 months at this point, and she must have heard about his family at least once every time she’s seen him. The first time they met, Jack spent 20 minutes describing his brothers and his mum and how important they are to him.

She knows that their approval of her is vital to her and Jack continuing dating (and she really, really wants them to continue dating, despite the terrible pick up lines). 

So when Kath rings their doorbell, she can’t stop her legs from shaking, and she’s mentally running through the names of all Jack’s brothers and every fact she can recall Jack telling her about them. 

Jack opens the door with a whistle “is there an airport nearby or is it my heart taking off?” 

“Shut up” Kath grins and kisses him, and with that stupid pick up line, all her worries melt away.

_____

“Hey Doll,” Jack calls from his art studio, which he has been in since that morning when he told Kath “sweetheart, I love you so much, but if I don’t finish this project today I’m going to lose my mind”. 

They’d moved in together 4 months ago after dating for 3 years, and Kath had honestly never been happier. (She could maybe do with Race busting into their apartment less, but it's a fairly small price to pay, and she was the one who suggested Jack give his brothers a key.) “Can you come out here a minute, I need to ask you something.”

“Coming hun, hang on!” Kath rushed down the hall. 

And stopped short when she saw his art studio. 

The room had been covered in fairy lights and soft candles, and at the centre of it all was Jack, on one knee. 

“Kathrine Plumber, I love you so much, everything about you is perfect, There’s only one thing I want to change about you, and that’s your last name, so doll, my sweetheart, will you do me the honour of marrying me, and finally becoming perfect.” 

Kathrine is crying. So much and yet,

“Jack Kelly, did you just propose to me with a pick-up line.”

“Does your answer depend on it”

“Of course not, the answers yes.”

“Then yes I did.”

____

Kathrine had told Jack about a thousand times that if he put a pick-up line in their wedding vows, she would leave him at the altar.

So actually, maybe threaten is the right word. 

But that didn’t stop Kathrine for writing one in hers.

“And Jack Kelly, They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Well apparently, no one has ever been standing next to you.”

“Sorry pretty girl, pick up lines only work on me when I’m drunk” 

Yeah, Kathy really glad she got a little tipsy at the bar that night.


End file.
